The Entity (Dead By Daylight)
The Entity is the main antagonist of the 2016 game Dead by Daylight. It is responsible for bringing the survivors and the Killers to play its sadistic game for all eternity. It even brought Leatherface, Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Amanda Young, Danny Johnson, and the Demogorgon to his universe and revived most of them. Overview The Entity is the almighty, malevolent being that created the nightmare Realms of trials in which the Killers and Survivors are trapped. Not much is known about The Entity, and it is rarely seen, except for when it manifests to claim its sacrificed Survivors. Some Survivors claim to have caught a glimpse of it in the deep, dark fog beyond the trial walls, however, it was most likely just their eyes playing tricks on them. In more recent updates endgame mode if the killer fails then the Entity will try to kill all of the survivors themselves. If a killed fails then the entity will be displeased and it shown more in endgame as it tries to kill off more survivors making it clear of it's anger. History The Entity is a nameless evil that lives in the space between our world and our imagination, the kind of place only revealed in dreams. Once this weak spot into its own nightmarish construct, The first victims are the corrupted ones, those pushed to do the deeds that summoned this ancient evil in the first place - the Killers. With these lost Survivors, whose hope has long since left them, eventually become what they once feared so much: the very Killers that hunted them. ''Dead by Daylight'' In the game itself, the killers can put the survivors on the hooks so it can summon the Entity to take them. It would also force them into an endless loop and bring in more survivors and killers. Powers and Abilities *'Chronokinesis': The Entity can preserve its champions in time. The 2 biggest examples of this are 2 of the Killers, the Huntress (Anna), & the Plague (Adiris), as the Huntress was taken from the end of World War 1 (1918), while the Plague came from the Babylonian Era (1792-539 BC). It can also bring victims back to the campfire as if nothing ever happened to them. The realm seems to be in a temporal lock. In Adam Francis's backstory, the Entity seems to hold victims within time. This seems to be an insurance trap in case a victim manages to escape the realm. Meaning the victim may have to choose between death itself or eternal torture. *'Dimensional Travel': The crash site in Kate Denson's backstory implies that The Entity is not native to earth and may have come from another dimension entirely. It can also bring Killers from other universes, such as Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Danny Johnson, Amanda Young , & the Demogorgon. *'Immortality/Longevity': The Entity appears to have been around for an extremely long time, implying that it is immortal. However, the idea that the Entity requires feeding from the Killers sacrificing Survivors, suggests that the Entity can starve to death, but is a feat that requires both tremendous skill and time. *'Invulnerability': The Entity doesn't have any known weaknesses as it was unharmed by Kate Denson's attempts to escape. *'Mind Control': The Entity can influence the Killers by instilling them with an instinct to hunt for survivors and with a dread towards failing it. The Entity also exploits the psychopathy and bloodlust of the Killers. For victims of the Entity, it can erase their memories such as how they ended up in the realm in the first place. *'Necromancy': The Entity can bring Survivors back from the dead after it eats their souls making it have an endless source of food. Its presumed that the Entity can also bring Killers back to life as well, such as Amanda Young, and the Demogorgon. *'Power Bestowal': The Entity can grant powers to certain Killers such as the Wraith and the Nurse. It also enhances the Killer's senses as they can track Survivors from far distances. *'Psionics': The Entity feeds itself on the souls of its victims. It can destroy the Survivor's physical body and drag the soul to its maw. As shown with Adam Francis' backstory, the Entity can abduct victims right before death or just after. *'Reality Warping': The Entity can create its own realm and bends its rules however it likes. As it can change the arena from a farm to a hospital. *'Telepathy': The Entity constructs its areas around the memories of its champions. However, the constructions are imperfect, as the Killers receive a sense of recognition or familiarity, but it still feels different to them. *'Teleportation': The Entity can teleport itself between Earth and its own realm. It can also teleport prey and champions to its realm. The Entity also seems to be able to only teleport one person at a time. Maurice the Horse was severely burned while it was transporting the Clown into the realm. The Legion also seems to be moulded together since they are regarded by collective nouns and speak with the same pronouns (we). Joey, Julie and Susie were not invited by The Entity and they only followed Frank's trail in order to find him. Minions * The Trapper * The Wraith * The Hillbilly * The Nurse * The Hag * The Doctor * The Huntress * The Clown * The Spirit * The Legion * The Plague * The Oni * The Deathslinger * Michael Myers * Leatherface * Freddy Krueger * Amanda Young * Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson * Demogorgon Trivia *The Entity is part of everything which manifests itself in its Realms, except for the Characters. Since Auric Cells are known to be the building blocks of these Realms, it can be assumed that The Entity, at its core, is made from them as well. *The Entity was referred to as an "Emotion Vampire" by the Developers, when asked about how it sustains itself. *The Entity is often designated as of female gender. **This is due to the French language, the mother tongue of most of the Developers, neither possessing a gender-neutral pronoun nor a grammatical neuter. **The Entity's original French name, "L(a)' Entité" is a feminine noun and the Developers have been known to refer to The Entity with feminine pronouns in English as well. *Towards the beginning of the Entity's parasitic relationship with the real world, there may have been some trial and error, namely with the existence of Trials and their emphasis on Generators and other in-game objects. **The Developers have noted that it is very possible that the first Killer was not a success, and promptly thrown into the Void. *It is possible that due its hypothesised biology, The Entity is a plant-like organism, part of the plant kingdom in taxonomy. This stems from the fact that once a year, The Entity is affected by blight, a symptom commonly found in plants affected by a pathogenic organism. *The Entity has many similarities to Pennywise. As both are from outside of reality, have powers over their prey and hunters, and have a spider-like form. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:Unseen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Paranormal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Demon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Satanism Category:Satan Category:Magic Category:Enigmatic Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Malefactors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Nameless Category:Amoral Category:Deities Category:Crossover Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Death Gods Category:Summoners Category:Collector of Souls Category:Female Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Harbingers Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychics Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thought-Forms